Pussy Cat
by Chlerek
Summary: Remix of 'Fallen in love with my dog' Tori get's a pet kitten and it's attracted to Derek ;  simple as that!
1. Preview

**hey ya I'm back and I have a preview for "My Pussy Cat" the first chpt! so tell me how it is :D**

* * *

><p>"Daddy" I heard Tori whine tugging on his suit sleeve "yes Tori" he muttered sipping his black coffee while trying to count the money we had.<p>

"Well since Simon and Derek are always together and I really want a friend to with us moving all around so much, I was wondering…." She trailed off smirking slightly when she caught Dad's interest

"Wondering…?" He said, Tori took a deep breath and put on her best puppy eyes ever "can I get a pet?" she asked. Dad sighed and stared at her than at us "What do you guys think?" he asked.

Simon fumed "what do I think!" he shouted "I think that she stole my idea for getting a ferret so she could rub it in my face!" he snarled at her.

Tori gasped "I steal your idea. I would never…I mean that's absurd to steal my poor" she walked towards us "innocent" Tori put her arm around Simon's shoulder "brother's idea don't you think daddy" she said.

"Fine Tori you can get a pet" Dad said smiling when she squealed and skipped towards him and gave dad a huge bear hug a kiss on the cheek.

Simon stared at them in shock his mouth opened wide his eyes nearly popping out of his head, then he sucked in a breath and puffed out his chest "if she gets a pet I get to chose where we go next!" he yelled.

I grumbled thinking this is going to start a huge fight "I'll be in my room" I muttered, Dad nodded trying to calm down Simon and Tori who were again arguing.

I went to my room and laid down hoping that she won't chose such an expensive animal or a cat that will come and scratch off my face.

The next moment Simon came in the room with a satisfied smile, frowning I turned to him "what's happened?" I asked.

He grinned "we're going to Greece...hell ya baby!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air. I smiled "What did she say" I asked getting up to change.

Simon stripped off his shirt and smirked "she was pissed, because she planned on going to Florida" he said laughing.

I laughed and ruffled his hair "thanks finally we don't get to where she wants to go" he agreed with me "uh Derek" he whispered. I glanced at him "yeah" I said pulling on my clean boxers before getting into bed.

"Do you think…" he trailed off "think what?" I asked shutting off the lamp. I heard him get underneath the covers "think that Dad actually likes Tori better than us" he whispered. I froze for a moment thinking about it

Dad did do things that Tori said when we say something he argued with us before one of us would win; he let Tori have parties while we have to accept permission and have rules for it, curfews.

Then we would have to clean up after Tori's parties because she had hangover to do it "Derek say something" I heard Simon plead "I don't know but I know he loves us both…okay don't worry about it" I whispered.

"Okay" he said in a small voice before shutting off his lamp and the room was surrounded by darkness.

"The only thing we should worry about is what Tori is getting for her pet" I muttered and Simon gasped "Oh my god what if she gets a snake and makes it try to eat me!" he exclaimed.

"Simon I sometimes wonders where you get these thoughts" I muttered rolling my eyes at him. "That was mean" I heard him mutter "night Simon" I said. "Night D" he whispered.

-0-0-0-

"Hurry up!" Tori shouted dragging us to the pet store; "alright" I muttered getting out of the car. Dad got out of the car wearing, jeans and a plain red t shirt.

Simon was wearing faded jeans with a white t-shirt with some weird black designs all around the shirt, Tori was wearing a loose shirt that was coming off one of her shoulders and skinny jeans with flats.

I was wearing dark jeans with black combat boots with chains going from one side of the shoe the other, and a t-shirt with gray jacket over it.

We got in the store and I resisted the urge to gag at the nasty stench, "alright go choose whatever you want" dad said. Tori grinned and skipped over to the bunnies, she cooed and petted them.

"What we're getting a flimsy bunny" Simon hissed glaring at Tori who just smirked and picked up the small black bunny with white ears and brown paws.

She looked up, and gasped. She even dropped the bunny in shock which thankfully landed back in the glass cage.

We followed Tori to another class cage but this time this cage was built in the wall so you could only see not touch.

Our eyes followed Tori's gaze to see a beautiful white kitten sleeping peacefully, the kitten knew she was being watched. She opened her eyes and we saw a pair of innocent blue eyes.

She sat up and watched us swinging her fluffy tail back and forth; the kitten was fluffy and white but not a Persian kitten but still was fluffy.

.**Pic on my profile! ^_^**

The kitten turned her gaze to me. She watched me as I watched her; the kitten placed her front paws on the window and meowed.

* * *

><p><strong>okay this is just a preview of the first chpt! :D if you guys don't like something or want to add something...just PM me and I'll change it up but i'm not going to do it everytime! :D oh and please comment and review I need to know how this is going so far! :D<strong>


	2. Chloe

**hey ya I'm back and here's the first chpt to "Pussy Cat"**

**Derek: a werewolf and 17 year old**

**Milo: ? and 17 hear old**

**Tori: Witch 16 year old**

**Simon: a Sorcerer 16 1/2 year old **

**Chloe: necromancer and ? 16 years old :D **

* * *

><p>"Daddy" I heard Tori whine tugging on his suit sleeve "yes Tori" he muttered sipping his black coffee while trying to count the money we had.<p>

"Well since Simon and Derek are always together and I really want a friend to with us moving all around so much, I was wondering…." She trailed off smirking slightly when she caught Dad's interest

"Wondering…?" He said, Tori took a deep breath and put on her best puppy eyes ever "can I get a pet?" she asked. Dad sighed and stared at her than at us "What do you guys think?" he asked.

Simon fumed "what do I think!" he shouted "I think that she stole my idea for getting a ferret so she could rub it in my face!" he snarled at her.

Tori gasped "I steal your idea. I would never…I mean that's absurd to steal my poor" she walked towards us "innocent" Tori put her arm around Simon's shoulder "brother's idea don't you think daddy" she said.

"Fine Tori you can get a pet" Dad said smiling when she squealed and skipped towards him and gave dad a huge bear hug a kiss on the cheek.

Simon stared at them in shock his mouth opened wide his eyes nearly popping out of his head, then he sucked in a breath and puffed out his chest "if she gets a pet I get to chose where we go next!" he yelled.

I grumbled thinking this is going to start a huge fight "I'll be in my room" I muttered, Dad nodded trying to calm down Simon and Tori who were again arguing.

I went to my room and laid down hoping that she won't chose such an expensive animal or a cat that will come and scratch off my face.

The next moment Simon came in the room with a satisfied smile, frowning I turned to him "what's happened?" I asked.

He grinned "we're going to Greece...hell ya baby!" he shouted pumping his fist in the air. I smiled "What did she say" I asked getting up to change.

Simon stripped off his shirt and smirked "she was pissed, because she planned on going to Florida" he said laughing.

I laughed and ruffled his hair "thanks finally we don't get to where she wants to go" he agreed with me "uh Derek" he whispered. I glanced at him "yeah" I said pulling on my clean boxers before getting into bed.

"Do you think…" he trailed off "think what?" I asked shutting off the lamp. I heard him get underneath the covers "think that Dad actually likes Tori better than us" he whispered. I froze for a moment thinking about it

Dad did do things that Tori said when we say something he argued with us before one of us would win; he let Tori have parties while we have to accept permission and have rules for it, curfews.

Then we would have to clean up after Tori's parties because she had hangover to do it "Derek say something" I heard Simon plead "I don't know but I know he loves us both…okay don't worry about it" I whispered.

"Okay" he said in a small voice before shutting off his lamp and the room was surrounded by darkness.

"The only thing we should worry about is what Tori is getting for her pet" I muttered and Simon gasped "Oh my god what if she gets a snake and makes it try to eat me!" he exclaimed.

"Simon I sometimes wonders where you get these thoughts" I muttered rolling my eyes at him. "That was mean" I heard him mutter "night Simon" I said. "Night D" he whispered.

-0-0-0-

"Hurry up!" Tori shouted dragging us to the pet store; "alright" I muttered getting out of the car. Dad got out of the car wearing, jeans and a plain red t shirt.

Simon was wearing faded jeans with a white t-shirt with some weird black designs all around the shirt, Tori was wearing a loose shirt that was coming off one of her shoulders and skinny jeans with flats.

I was wearing dark jeans with black combat boots with chains going from one side of the shoe the other, and a t-shirt with gray jacket over it.

We got in the store and I resisted the urge to gag at the nasty stench, "alright go choose whatever you want" dad said. Tori grinned and skipped over to the bunnies, she cooed and petted them.

"What we're getting a flimsy bunny" Simon hissed glaring at Tori who just smirked and picked up the small black bunny with white ears and brown paws.

She looked up, and gasped. She even dropped the bunny in shock which thankfully landed back in the glass cage.

We followed Tori to another class cage but this time this cage was built in the wall so you could only see not touch.

Our eyes followed Tori's gaze to see a beautiful white kitten sleeping peacefully, the kitten knew she was being watched. She opened her eyes and we saw a pair of innocent blue eyes.

She sat up and watched us swinging her fluffy tail back and forth; the kitten was fluffy and white but not a Persian kitten but still was fluffy.

The kitten turned her gaze to me. She watched me as I watched her; the kitten placed her front paws on the window and meowed.

"Awww" Tori cooed shoving me out of the way, which didn't go so well. Tori ended up cradling her elbow in pain while glaring at me.

"Daddy" Tori whispered "yeah" Dad said. Tori grinned "I want her" she pointed at the cat.

Dad cleared his throat rubbing the back of his neck "well Tori why don't you get a fish…there more you know less stinky…"

Tori shook her head, we looked back at the kitten who was now licked her paws "see look she's even tamed" she pleaded.

"Fine alright we'll get her" dad said going to talk to one of the employers here "A kitten you want a kitten?" Simon exclaimed in disbelief.

"Whew I almost thought you wanted a snake or something" he said laughing. Tori smirked "Oh I did but dad would have been mad that his little wonder boy would have been lost"

We glanced at her in shock but she smirked, "kids why don't you guys look at other animals while I set this up okay" dad said coming towards us.

"Or you guys can go to the small bakery and get some breakfast since we didn't get any" he said giving Tori a pointed glance she smiled sheepishly and ran out the store with us following.

Entering the store we saw Tori flirting with cash register person, "Alrighty little _sister_!" Simon

said throwing an arm around Tori while glaring at the boy who simply raised an eyebrow "oh shove off Simon" she hissed.

"We want a dozen donuts" I said "just put in three powdered chocolate filled and one chocolate with sprinkles….they'll choose the rest" I muttered.

The guy nodded and pulled out a thin box while putting the donuts I ordered in waiting for Simon and Tori who bickered about the last donut should be a glazed or a marble.

Sighing I moved in between them ignoring their protest "just put a coconut for the last" I said glaring at them both who easily shut up not wanting to get me angry.

"Plus I would like 4 drinks…2 caramel cold coffee with 1 mango slushy and 1 coconut slushy" I said, he nodded. "Go wait over there" I said pushing them, they nodded and moved away.

I got the drinks, Simon and Tori immediately ran over here to get their drinks. I paid and Simon grabbed the box of donuts while I had one of the cold coffee and my coconut slushy in my other hand.

Tori opened the car and we got in, I turned on the AC because it was effing hot outside and inside as well.

"Well so why are we going to Greece and why did dad agree so quickly?" she asked to Simon who was too busy sipping on his mango slushy

I sighed and grabbed a marble donut taking a huge chunk out of it "Simon!" Tori hissed at him. "Huh what? Oh well because I love Greece and Dad's friend is over there" he muttered.

"Lovely we get to see old people reunite" Tori muttered and grabbed a pink frosted donut "now Tori I'm not old am I?" Dad said smirking when she flushed a bright red while getting in the car.

"No uh daddy not you!" she exclaimed quickly, he nodded and gave the cage with the kitten. "I'm sure you didn't mean me" Dad said chuckling starting the car and down the road towards the airport.

"Aww look at her she's so cute" Tori cooed _meow!_ "awww wook at a wittle kitty" Simon said in a baby voice….nothing…the kitten was just staring at him before turning her attention to Tori again.

Dad and I snickered while Simon pouted "Damn cat," he muttered. Tori set the cage on the floor and opened it up.

"What should we name her?" she asked holding the small kitten in her arms who was purring gently as Tori petted her.

"Well…how about snuffles!" Simon declared "no" Tori said bluntly "princess?" Dad suggested "no it's too normal for white kittens with blue eyes to be named princess I want a unique name" Tori sighed out.

I leaned back against seat and shut my eyes…suddenly I saw something; it was gray and lightening stroke. It highlighted the words in the air…_Chloe._

I sat up straight and blinked a few times, well that was weird. But the word as stuck in my head _Chloe_ its sounds like a cute name.

I turned back around in my seat to what was going on in the back seat. Tori and Simon arguing of course while the kitten sat in Tori's lap staring right at me.

I stared back; she tilted her head a bit like she was examining me. "Chloe" I said…they stopped their bickering and looked at me.

"Whaaaaa?" Tori and Simon both drawled out confused. "Chloe we should name the kitten Chloe" I stated.

Nothing said anything for a few seconds until _meow!_ Our eyes turned to the kitten that meowed. She purred louder "well I think she likes the name" Dad said smiling at me.

Tori stared at her and picked her up turning Chloe to face her "Chloe Aww that's such a cute name for an innocent kitty" _meow!_

"Hehe so cute!" Tori cooed at her, "Now we need a collar" she said. "Already got one" dad said holding up a light blue diamond studded collar "the diamonds are fake" he said smiling.

"The tag is right here...all I have is white tap we'll put her name on that, then get a real tag for her" he said handing me the tap so I could write her name down.

I did and tapped the small piece on the dog tap then handed it to Tori who clipped it on.

"How much longer" Simon moaned "just another 15 minutes Simon" I said. He grumbled and looked out the window

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- kitten+wolf=love ;)

"So who is this Mr. Saunders?" I asked again not liking that dad kept something form me, I knew all of his friends and knew all of his enemies. We waiting on the outside bench each holding a class of cold water in the cold air of Greece

"Mr. Saunders is a business person…we used to work together, he had a little girl named Chloe and beautiful wife named Jenny. When Chloe was at the age of 4, all three of them were in a car accident. Steve he survived with a few cuts and bruises, Chloe had a major scar running down from her back.

Unfortunately Jenny died on the spot. Steve never remarried he was devoted to his wife. He raised Chloe on his own he hired a nanny to stay with Chloe when he was on business trips.

He was so rich he even hired a personal driver and chief for them….when Chloe turned 13 she went towards a haunted cave…rumors had it being a witch's cove but she didn't listen and never came back the next day or the next. She had disappeared forever" he said gravely.

We all gulped and Chloe meowed again, Tori hushed her gently "I was kind of surprised for the name 'Chloe' Derek had chosen for the kitten…because Steve's Chloe was small, innocent, sweet, she had blonde hair and blue eyes just like her mother. So the name perfectly matched the kitten" He said laughing gently.

"Wow man that guys had been through a lot!" Simon exclaimed getting attention for people around us. He blushed slightly and looked away "ah look there is he is" Dad said getting up.

We looked up to see a man in his early 40's with dark brown hair that bits of white in it. He was cleanly shaven and was wearing jeans, sneakers, and a dark green trench coat with gold buttons. He wore a gray scarf around his neck.

"Hello Steve" dad said giving the man a hug "Hi Kit," he said then turned his attention to us. "This is Simon my son and Tori my daughter then Derek my elder son"

Steve raised an eyebrow at me then shook his head smiling "hey I'm Steve Saunders" he said grinning.

"Let's go the drivers waiting" he said, we followed him towards a fancy looking black car. "I'll go in the cab with the luggage's" Steve offered was I put the suitcases in the cab. "I'll go too" Dad offered.

Once everything was in the cab, they drove off. We got into the fancy car "Hello my name is Milo" the driver said grinning at us. I was in the front; the two were in the back of course.

"Hey I'm Simon, this is Tori and that's Derek" Simon said smiling himself. The driver looked to be around 20 years old. Milo had dark brown hair to his shoulders which he pulled back in a ponytail his front bangs were out covering his eyes and framing his face.

"So you guys new here to Greece?" he asked "yeah and it's very beautiful" Tori murmured her eyes looking out the window, at the red leaf trees, the cobble stone pathway.

"I know Chloe loved it here" he murmured. Chloe meowed, Tori giggled "not you silly" she murmured. "Did you know Chloe?" I asked Simon and Tori were surprised at my question. Ignoring them I listen to Milo "yeah she was really pretty, we were playmates when they moved here after her mother's death.

We would always go near our private area, where nobody knew and we would swim there for hours. Then go to the ice cream shop or the Lemonade Stand. I was around 17 when she disappeared." He murmured "and how old are you?" I asked "20 I got this job when I was 18 my parents kicked me out…for some certain reason. Steve was nice enough to let me stay at his house and hire me as their personal driver" He said grinning turning the corner.

"Ahh there's our house" he said pointing to a beautiful mansion near the water

**Pic on my profile! ^_^**

"Nobody wanted to buy that mansion cause it was too close to the water and the lake in the backyard people say rumors about water nymphs swimming around capturing beautiful men for themselves" He said snickering.

"Really" Simon said looking out the window at the house. "The water lake in our backyard is very beautiful too" he whispered his eyes growing distant. I wanted to push more but Milo snapped out of it of his trance.

We went around back where there was a tall iron gate, He leaned out of the window and swiped a card through a scanner that was mounted on a stone wall.

The gates creaked open and Milo parked the car "we can go through here, this is the backside of the house and further down the way there's a lake, you guys will love it" he said grinning.

We walked around a huge bushy tree and saw the back of the house

**Pic on my profile! ;)**

it was rather impressive "if you guys want to see the lake we can see it after lunch okay" he said "Sure let's go" Tori said walking right behind Milo. Chloe beside her, I followed then Simon.

Chloe looked behind at me, I stopped to stare at her and she stared at me "get going cat" I hissed at her. She hissed back scratching her paw at my jeans and sped off behind Tori.

"I think she likes you" Simon said snickering dodging my fist and ran off laughing… "Damn cat" I muttered every once in a while she would stare at me and it would get on my nerves. Simon has been hinting that liked me but It would get so annoying.

I sighed and followed them inside the house….

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yes the first part of this story was only a preview this here is the whole chpt! ^_^ I hope you guy like it :D so please comment and review thanks I'm working on "Fallen in love with my dog" I had a writers block so I'm back on business ;) yay!<strong>

**I know Milo was supposed to be older but I wanted Milo to change a bit so I made him into a 17 year old hottie! ;)**


	3. Dream

**So here's another chapter down and I'm sorry if it's short...i'm working on making longer chapters!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER2<strong>

Milo showed me to my room, "here it is" he said handing me a key. I glanced at him "every bedroom has a key…for privacy" he added. I nodded and took the key and opened the door.

**The bedroom is just the like bedroom from "Fallen in love with my dog"**

It was pretty nice, simple, black, and not to extreme. Just the way I liked it "bye I'm going to go for a swim" Milo said and ran off. Shrugging I shut the door. I was so sleepy so I threw my suitcase on the floor, then I wondered how was I going to close the window when there were no curtains.

Walking towards it, I saw a small button. I pressed it and a shade from the top of the window ran down and covered it. "Oh so that's how you close it" I murmured.

I stripped clean and put on a pair of pj bottoms. Then I climbed into bed and went to sleep.

~Dream:

_My wolf form ran down the forest chasing a buck that was running away from me. Suddenly a strong scent it me…it smelled like a field of strawberries. I skidded to a stop and my prey ran off, growling in annoyance I followed the scent._

_Closing my eyes to find the scent again…there it was…grinning I opened my eyes. Looking down I noticed I was back human form; only wearing a pair of jeans. Going deeper into the foggy morning forest, small bits of sunlight came from between the leaves hitting the floor like spotlights._

_A giggle brought me back to reality, turning around sharply I saw nothing but fog swirling around between the scattered trees. Frowning I turned back around and walked following the scent, then I saw something flash to my right. Turning quickly all I saw was a wisp of light blonde hair._

_Walking in that direction to the tree where I saw the blonde hair, there was nothing. I scowled and continued walking when again I heard a giggle. Turning to the left, I saw the part of a white dress swirling behind a tree. Grinning, I walked to the thick tree._

_Looking behind it again I saw nothing. Growing angry I punched the tree "stupid imagination," I murmured. I walked away, and kept on walking and nothing disturbed me until. "Derek" a breathless voice whispered behind me. The voice sent shivers down my spine and not in a bad way, I tell you that._

_Turning around swiftly all I saw as a girl a few feet away, spinning behind another tree to another and staying there. Her knee length white dress swivled when she spun, and when she did. She did it quickly so her hair flew in her face so I couldn't see it._

_From here she looked to be around a 12 year old but her body says different, a little girl with a curvy body and a perfectly b cup breast. Frowning from my thoughts, I ran towards the tree where I saw disappear from behind._

_Again there was nothing, I was growing very annoyed it was like a cat and mouse game. She was the mouse a very sneaky mouse and I was the lousy cat that couldn't catch her._

_Jogging from tree to tree trying to find the mysterious girl, I saw her everywhere. A tinkle of her giggle to the right, I would turn around and run that way but find nothing. Then a flash of a light blonde hair behind me would make me running there again not finding nothing._

_Then the sparkle of her white dress against the spot light of the sun between the trees, again I would run there. Even when I hear her whisper my name would make me shiver and I would be stunned for a few seconds._

_The smell of fresh strawberries where everywhere now and I was getting confused and dizzy; then a sparkle of silver appeared, squinting. I noticed that the specks of sparkles were forming a line leading out of the forest._

_Confused I turned around and saw no sign of the girl with the blonde hair. So I decided follow the path, and when I did. The smell of strawberries was growing stronger and I walked faster._

_It kept on growing stronger, I started jogging. By the time the smell was so strong that it almost made me chock on it. I was running as fast as I could down the forest where the trees were growing thicker and thicker until, the sparkles stopped._

_There was a small brush; there was a hole near the bottom where light sprung through. Getting down on my knees, I crawled through the hole. Once I was out, I stood up full height._

_My eyes widened at the beautiful sight in front of me. I was standing near a cliff; there was a thick layer of grass underneath my bare feet. Underneath the cliff was a huge light blue lake, the sun sparkled against it. From up here you could see colorful fish down there swimming around._

_Surrounding the beautiful lake was a layer of thick green grass which had beautiful and different sorts of flowers. The trees were full of thick green leaves._

_Does were chomping down on the grass, there fawns running around playing with other fawns. There was a breathless giggle next to me, swiftly turning to my right._

_There on my right side was a large Bonsai Tree, my eyes widened when I saw Tori's kitten Chloe laying there on a branch like a leopard. Frowning I walked up to her "what the hell are you doing here!" I hissed at her._

_This is my dream she has no right to be here, growling I went to grab her. But a lick stopped me, frowning I touched my nose, it was wet. Chloe was too far away to lick my nose._

_Something licked my nose again; twitching my nose I touched it again. Suddenly I felt like I was slammed down to the floor._

_~End of Dream_

Opening my eyes, all I met was a pair of blue ones. "What the fuck!" I yelled rolling away but ended up on the floor. "Ouch" I grumbled rubbing the back of my head.

Sighing I sat up, glaring at Chloe who just meowed and rolled over and snuggling into my pillow, her blue eyes twinkling innocently. Growling I stood up. Chloe watched me then snuggled deeper into _my_ pillow. I reached out and grabbed her by the scruff of the neck. She hissed swiping her paw at me.

But I held her at arm so she would get me, I smirked at her. Chloe hissed louder, her ears flatted at the top of her head showing me her small canine that didn't scare me one bit.

I opened the door and plopped her down on the floor, I growled at her baring my teeth. She did the same and ran off down the stairs. "Good" I grounded out slamming the door shut.

"Stupid cat" I growled "ruined my dream" I grumbled going back into bed….

-Kitten+wolf=3

The next time I woke up it was already the next morning. "Wow I slept that long" getting up I stretched my muscles, then deciding to take a shower. I grabbed my towel then walked into the bathroom.

My eyes widened when I saw the sight in front of me. Muddy paw prints all over my clean bathroom floor. I gulped when I saw where they lead; sitting on top of the oval tub that was built near the wall was Chloe.

She had the predator look in her eyes, standing up she leaned her front side down her shoulders moving up and down, her kitty bottom swinging in the air, tail swishing from side to side.

"Don't you dare" I growled at her. She hissed and jumped me "fuck" I cursed when her claws sank into my chest. She rubbed her muddy self all over me, and my face.

"Get off" I growled grabbed her and pushing her off. She hissed then ran off…I guess this was her revenge for me kicking her out of my room yesterday.

My face was all muddy so was my favorite pj bottoms. Growling underneath my breath, I stripped clean and took a quick shower. Throwing my muddy pants in the hamper, I put on clean boxers, jeans, and stripped dark blue and black sweater.

I went downstairs "morning dad" I grumbled grabbing a pancake rolling it up and stuffing it in my mouth. "Morning Derek" he said grinning at me "hey bro" Simon said slapping my back as he walked in grabbing an apple. "Hey" I grumbled grabbing another pancake.

"Morning Mr. Saunders" we both said to Steve, he nodded back then went back to writing something down on a sketch pad. "Morning daddy" the evil bitch witch said walking in kissing dad on the cheek.

"Morning Victoria" he said, Tori winced a bit but said nothing. I glared as Chloe walked in all clean from the mud of her perfectly white coated body. She purred and rubbed her body on my leg "get off" I growled kicked her gently off me. "Derek!" Tori scolded going to grab Chloe in her arms "don't kick her" she said.

"Whatever" I grumbled glaring at her. Tori had her back to me and Chloe on her shoulder so she swiped her paw at me and hissed. I really wanted to strangle her. But I grabbed two more pancakes then stuffed them in my mouth.

Then I chugged down the carton of skim milk "hey we needed that" Tori hissed, pulling away I wiped my mouth with a napkin. "Sorry" I grumbled handing her the almost empty carton.

Milo walked in all ready to give us a tour of the city of Mykonos. "Let's go but the cat stays put" I muttered to Tori, she gasped. "No Chloe is coming with…plus we need a things for her" She said.

Chloe walked up to my dad and he handed a piece of sausage to her, she eagerly chomped it down. "Greedy cat" I grumbled. After breakfast we all left "everyone in the car" Milo said.

I was about to take the front seat when Chloe jumped out of Tori's arms and right in the car. My glare hardened when she curled up on the front seat. Her eyes watching mine, daring me to pick her up, and I did. Grabbing her by the scruff of her neck I plopped her down in the backseat and sat down myself.

She hissed but curled up in Tori's lap her back towards me. "Dude I swear it feels like that kitten just wants to annoy the heck out of you" Milo said laughing along with Simon.

"Whatever just drive" I mumbled. Milo did, he drove until we reached the town. He parked the car and said "it's too big to go through the street, everyone just walks or their bikes around." He said.

"Great" I grumbled, we walked down the cobble stone pathway. The houses and building were all white and cubical with bright blue domes on top for roofs.

Chloe was prancing along with Tori who was right next to me, "well there is the most popular known restaurant **Veneficas Coven**…which mean's witches coven but in Greece" he said. We nodded and he showed us everything we needed to know. We saw our school, the beaches, bakery, gym and mostly everything.

"Can we see the lake now" Simon asked, I saw Milo's eyes flash for a bit but he smiled and nodded "yeah sure" again we got in the car. For some reason Chloe wasn't anything to me.

-**lalalala**!

"Here it is" Milo said driving behind the house and bit into the forest until we reached a clearing

**picture on my profile! ^_^**

"Wow it's so pretty" Tori gushed, Milo smiled at her "thanks" he mumbled blushing a bit. I looked down at Chloe who was behind my leg, looking at every single thing that moved and flinch a bit like something would come out and grab her.

She was shaking pretty bad also. Frowning I knelt down and gently placed my large hand on her small white furry head, her ears flatted to the side as I petted the top of her head.

Chloe looked up at me and meowed….she was scared and I wanted to find out why she was scared and beat the living shit out of the person who have had scared her.

She looked so vulnerable and innocent right now…not that she was before but always there used to be a mischievous glint in her eyes but now she looked down right terrified and my wolf didn't like it. Not one bit.

**so did you enjoy it, like it, love it, hate it, or want it! please comment and tell me how this chapter was! and again i'm sorry for the short chpt. The next one might be longer! I promise you that!**


	4. Play Time

**Here you guys go another Chapter for this story! ^_^ and if some of you guys are wondering what's wrong with Chloe near the pool. you'll guys find out later! :D**

**oh and there is going to be boyxboy in here somewhere! P**

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong>

Once we got back home, Milo said he wanted to go for a swim, Simon and Tori when with him but I didn't go. I needed change quickly and not in clothing change but in wolf change.

I went outside in the backyard and saw a hill; I walked over it and then back down to the other side and stripped clean. My back arch and the painful agony began.

**CPOV**

I trotted along the house, my mistress was gone and there was nothing to do. I liked bother my master cause he was just fun to bother. "Hello Chloe" Mistress's father said. I meowed and pawed at his leg.

He laughed and held a strip of bacon from his hands and I reached up to take between my teeth. I chomped it down, before running outside. I gave a small lick to his hand.

I was outside in seconds; my small white paws walking outside passed the backyard towards the forest. My boredom got to me so I just hoped around trying to catch the leaves. My attention was on one green leaf as it blew gently in the air.

I reached my paws up to swipe but it sent it higher in the air. I gave a small growl between my teeth and jumped up in the air but I landed straight back down with nothing in my paws.

Chasing after it, I would pounce but it would blow away the last second. I tilted my head to the side as it blew towards a small hill. Grinning mentally I followed the leaf, running as fast as my small white kitten legs could carry me.

It blew behind the hill and I huffed out it a breath before chasing it over the hill. Accidently I tripped over my own legs and I got sent tumbling down the hill.

I landed on my face my legs all spread around me, standing up I shook myself and there in front of me, I gave a cat like smile and went down on my pounce position rolling my shoulders ready to pounce.

I was about to when a large I mean very large black paw was on top of the little green leaf that was the size of my face. So let's just say that the giant furry black paw was way bigger than my face.

I looked up and from the giant paw came muscular fur legs, and I kept on going then from the legs came a puffy proud chest full of muscle that I was sure hidden by the fur that was on his chest.

Following up the chest was a muscular neck then a muzzle and a pair of emerald green eyes. I forgot to breathe because his eyes were so beautiful and familiar.

He grumbled and leaned down sniffing my neck. I gave out a small meow and walked up to his legs and purred rubbing myself against them. I felt him rumble as in a laugh.

The wolf bumped his nose against mine then turned away and walked off. Frowning I trotted after him. He stopped instantly and I bumped into his hind leg.

_Ow_ I whined but it came out as a small cry, he looked down at me and tilted his head to the side slightly. I stood up and walked up to his front and purred against his leg.

The wolf shook me off and walked off in the other direction. Again I followed him, the wolf stopped and growled at me. I pawed at his large leg. His eyes narrowed and those bright molten green eyes turned a dark green instead.

I meowed innocently at him and circled his leg then went back to the front; I stood up on my hind legs to my front legs I reached up as high as I could so my paws were on his bottom area of his chest.

Again I meowed at him, he shrugged me off and I fell down to my side and hissed at him. Stupid mutt I mean who doesn't like little kittens like me so cute and innocent.

I huffed and walked away from him outside the forest lines to the streets; I looked back once and saw him staring at me curiously. He took a small step forward but shook his head and back away.

**DPOV;**

I can't believe she tried to be nice to me when I was in wolf form…what was her problem rubbing her small furry body on my leg. I shivered from the bitter cold wind in the air.

Though she did look cute jumping up and down trying to chase the leave; a second later I heard her purr and guys laughter. My curiously got the best of me and poked my head out of the woods and saw Chloe being held by a good looking guy in front of a restaurant that had tables outside for people who wanted to eat outside.

A growl rose in my throat and the guy froze looking in my direction. The guy dropped the kitten and stepped back, everyone around us froze and somebody screamed. I growled loudly making them freeze again.

Chloe looked at me a bit dazed from being dropped then meowed running in my direction, she nuzzled the top of her head against my leg and this time I let her.

I still had my teeth bared at the guy. I froze when I felt a small lick on my paw, looking down I only sat Chloe sitting down on her rear innocently pawing at my leg as if it was a new specious or something.

Stopping glaring at the guy I laid down on my belly my head between my front legs. Chloe purred and nuzzled her away into my neck, huffing a bit I shoved her away gently but she came back. This time I let her stay there _only_ because I was getting tired of pushing her away.

Suddenly somebody goes 'Aww' I look up to see a little girl with blonde French braid wearing a bright pink dress staring at us. "Mommy the wolfy likes the kitty" she cooed.

I swear if I was human I would have blushed bright red. Chloe meowed and popped her head out of my mane of black hair that was underneath my neck.

I stood up and grabbed the scruff of her neck like how a mother tiger picks up her cubs. This time everyone awed at us, I started at them before tilting my head to the side.

Suddenly I heard clicks from cameras and everything, growling I charged back into the forest. Once we reached a small pond, I dumped Chloe down next to me then went for a drink.

Once I was done, I was staring at her and she was staring back. Then she meowed and walked over to me, I watched her in amusement as she rubbed her body on my leg again.

I go for another drink. When I felt a sudden pain on my paw, I yelp and trip over my own feet and land face first in the pond. I swim back up towards the surface.

Chloe was sitting there innocently swishing her tail back and forth. I growled at her but she gave a little kitten yawn and started to lick her paws. I heave myself up from the pond. Water dripping down from my hanging wet fur; swiftly I grab the scruff of her neck.

She hisses and screeches but I ignore her and keep on walking towards a shallow end. Her cries get louder, with me keep on ignoring her. I reach the shallow area and drop her there.

I bark out a laugh when I see Chloe sitting there on her rear, her whole body wet. I swear I think she's glaring at me through those sparkly blue eyes.

Then I shake myself from so the excess water gets off my body then lower my body on the ground but only keeping my neck and head held up high. My tail swishing back and forth on the ground; Chloe get up and walks out of the shallow pond and shake herself like I did.

I stare at her puffed fur that's sticking everywhere. It took all my strength not to laugh at the little white puff ball with legs walking. She noticed and swiped her paw at me.

I couldn't help it, I barked out a laugh shaking my head rumbling. Rolling over on my back I stare are her as she tried to put her fur back down but nothing came to it.

Ignoring it she walked back to the shallow area, sitting on the edge. I watched her turning back on my belly. She swiped her paw in the water as if she was playing with it.

My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over to her. Looking down at the water, I saw colorful tiny fish swimming around. I stared at her and noticed her eyes following a certain blue one.

I followed it too, a moment when it swam near her. She swiped her paw but missed and water splashed on my muzzle, I growled at her and she growled back not straying her eyes away from the fish.

The last second she jumped into the water splashing it all over me. I watched in shock as she chased the blue fish everywhere. She stopped instantly and jumped making a huge splash. I watched as the blue fish fly up in the air then straight down…down…down towards my muzzle. I yelped and jumped away from the flopping fish on the grass.

Twitching my nose I watched as Chloe got out of the water her fur soaking wet and dripping. Chloe stared at it for a while and pawed it, finally I took mercy of the flopping fish and grabbed it by its tail and threw it back in the pond.

We watched as the pretty fish swam away as fast as it can, suddenly a very large fish came up like a shark with its mouth open and swallow the fish whole.

We looked at each other in shock then back at the fish that had now dived underwater. Then we ran for it, Chloe however tripped over her own feet and fell.

Sighing I ran back and grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and ran, suddenly a screech was heard above us. Gently putting Chloe down, looking above and saw a huge hawk swirling around us, Chloe whimpered and hid behind my leg, growling at the bird that swooped down straight for Chloe.

I growled at bird and swiped my paw at it. I got a hit near its chest but the hit just ripped off a few feathers. The hawk screeched again and flew upwards then diving down in a 90 degree angle.

Kneeling down I covered Chloe with my body then whimpered out a growl when I felt scratches on my back. I looked behind me and saw three big bloody scratches running along my back.

That bird scratched my back oh now he's dead. I saw him fly straight back down with a cry and I jumped up and grabbed its neck with my mouth and landed on all fours with a thump

Shaking my head furiously, his neck cracked with a loud snap. Grumbling I dropped the bird which landed with a hard thud on the ground. Turning around I looked at Chloe with blood dripping down from my mouth and back.

She meowed and walked over to me while stepping over the birds skinny legs. I watched in adoration as she purred and rubbed her body in a comforting matter. Not her usual teasing way. Then what surprised me the most was she stood on her hind legs her front paws curled to her chest. Her head tilted slightly.

I barked out a laugh and shoved her down slightly; she huffed and scratched my paw playfully. _RUMBLE_ we looked up to see dark clouds rolling over us…it looks like it was going to rain.

We walked back towards the house silently. Chloe jogged over towards the hill she chased the leaf over. She looked at me pleading me to come with her. I shook my head and nudged her back towards the house.

She huffed and sat down on her rear. I growled at her warningly but she didn't move. She whined and flattened her ears against her head in sort of a sad type of way looking up at me with those big blue eyes.

Rain started to fall gently on us washing off the blood from my back and mouth. Chloe hissed running under me for cover, I snorted and ran towards the house. She cried and ran after me.

We reached the backyard doorway and pushed her up the stairs. She frowned but reached forward, I was sitting on the bottom and she was sitting a few steps away so we were head to head.

She reached forward and licked my nose before running up the stairs and disappearing inside. Grumbling I ran behind a large tree and changed quickly.

Cursing I ran back inside the house before I got soaked from the rain, I ran up stairs two by two. Once I reached my bedroom thunder cracked and it started pouring.

I get a towel and dry my hair then reach for my clothes. Once I put them on, I got outside. Suddenly I feel this weird feeling on the bottom of my feet, it's like wet, slimy and hairy.

Looking down I noticed I stepped on a hairball. "Oh God that's just ghastly!" I cried. Looking towards the stairs I see Chloe looking at me, her fur dried, the little tail of hers swishing back and forth in a teasing manner.

"You!" I cried pointing at her; she hissed and ran off down the stairs. I looked down back at my feet then give a small chuckle. She's something alright, but doesn't act like a normal cat should do. I wondered why "ew what the hell!" I heard Tori cry suddenly, I look up to see her staring at my bare feet then at the wet fur ball.

"Blame your cat" I grumbled going towards the hallway bathroom to wash it off "it's your cat so you should clean it up" I called from the bathroom. "Why!" she yelled back "Or I'll tell dad that you're not responsible enough" I taunted.

She shrieked but didn't say anything after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Short yes I know and I'm so sorry for that...but please comment and Review! :D<strong>


	5. Kelpie

**I know I feel so ashamed of my self! bad Aria bad! bad! :\ but I can't help it I was bored and I was running out of ideas so yeah...so I decided to do a short chapter of Milo and what his supernatural power is! dun dun dunnnnn!**

**as you know I am a horrible writer and please don't make fun of my grammer. if you have a problem please PM me and I we would gladly have a friendly conversation and work it through...wow i sound like a business person haha awesome! :D**

** and since halloween is coming right up! whooo! and my b-day passed hahahaha! I'm 17 suckers for all of those who are younger than me!...though you guys might be taller than me..I'm like 5'2 or 5'1.**

**so yeah...oh and I'm making a Dramione story and if you guys are "DracoxHermione" fans please check out my story called "muggle toys" hehe it's a dirty story :o haha the innocent Aria is not here anymore!... -.- well she is but my friend is actually helping me with the story.**

**So here ya go for my lovely and awesome short chapter of our sexy Milo who is actually supposed to be a middle aged man who is Chloe's driver but I turned him into a sexy 19 yr old boy hehe *drools* 0.0**

* * *

><p><strong>MPOV (Milo's)<strong>

It was early morning nobody was awake besides me. My gaze was toward the mysterious lake, and I walked towards it. My legs aching for a swim, my whole body aching not just my legs but my whole body aching to get into the water to feel its cold water brush along my skin, taking a deep breath I took off my clothes.

Once I was naked I sat down and let my legs in the water, instantly waist and down to the tip of my toes started to shimmer and I felt the familiar feel of needles prickling my skin.

Throwing my head back I let out a sigh my eyes closed. Then I took out my hair letting it down to my shoulders. It felt nice to leave it open once in a while.

Opening my eyes I looked down at my feet which turned into an amazing blue-green fin. Grinning I slid into the water. Opening my eyes I saw the familiar fish and the underwater of my home.

My grinned widened and my hair swarmed around me, my eyes changed so I could see better underwater. Suddenly I felt someone approach from above. Quickly hiding behind a large rock, I looked up to see a pair of masculine feet. I listening closer "I'm so bored!" he yelled. I instantly recognized as Simon.

"Stupid Tori is off trying to find a boyfriend…then there's Derek who's off playing with his girlfriend" he snickered at the last part "I swear the cat as a crush on him" I smiled.

"Might as well go for a swim" he muttered. My eyes widened then I relaxed he can't come underwater. Simon can't breathe so it's fine unless he goes for a dive then I'd have to hide.

I watched as he took off his clothes leaving him only in his boxers, and he jumped right in the water. I hid fully behind the rock trying to stay as perfectly still. I peered around the rock; he was waist deep swimming around.

Moving behind the rock I swam closer then hid behind a coral bush with different types of fish swimming in and out the orange colored holes, suddenly my I felt a cold chill run up my fin then to my spin. I looked behind me and saw a huge dark green kelpie swimming towards us.

His green mane swirling around him like a dark atmosphere; a kelpie is something you don't to come across. Their water horses very dangerous water horses.

Some people read about water horses being beautiful and gentle, if you find one he'll grant you a wish or bring you great health or money.

But their wrong a kelpie is a dangerous creature, teeth like a shark feeding only on human flesh. Once there out of water their beautiful and look like natural horses but more gorgeous.

They enchant human by their colorless eyes and drag them into the water for feeding. I watched as the kelpie's gray eyes transfixed on Simon's legs that were swishing back and forth.

I swiftly moved away from the kelpie and moved behind him so he won't see me. The kelpie grew closer and closer to Simon's legs. Only few mer-people have survived from a kelpie attack.

I wasn't sure if I was going to be one of those but I was going to have to save Simon one way or another even if it meant risking my life for him.

The kelpie's mouth opened for the attack when I sharpened my fangs and sank it in his fin. The kelpie's screech rang through the whole water. Black blood eased out of it's wound from the fin and he turned his head to me.

"shit what was that" I heard Simon frantically say splashing around so much, the kelpie raised his hooves and slammed it into my head. I screamed in pain falling to the bottom of the lake, the kelpie swam after me and sank his teeth into my arm.

I shouted and I slammed my fist into his large eye socket. The kelpie screamed letting go of my arm, he was failing around, black blood swarming his head.

He needed flesh to save his eye and he saw the perfect chance and swam as fast he could to Simon. I followed the pain in my arm and head made me a dizzy so I wasn't fast enough and the kelpie had sank his bloody fangs into Simon's legs.

I heard him yell out in terror and surprise. His dark red blood mixed with the kelpie's black blood make my stomach sick. But I swam forward and cupped my hands together and brought it down on the kelpie's head.

In surprise he let of Simon's leg which was bleeding badly, the kelpie swam towards him his only eye left blood red the colorless eye filled with rage.

He roared, going straight towards me, but I hit him again this time in the muzzle. My arm was getting weak from the poison in my body, I'm sure Simon was behind from me. I could see him slipping down and getting drowsy. If I didn't fight off this thing in time Simon could die.

With one last punch in the face with my good arm, the Kelpie screeched and swam off leaving a trail of black blood behind him.

This time I turned around and saw Simon fully in the water unconscious. In panic I quickly scooped him up in my arms and swam towards the surface.

I heaved him up on the grass and set myself next to him, leaving my fin in the water. Looking down at my arm, I saw the beautiful trickle of silver/blue blood running down the bites of my arm.

Pressing my fingers against Simon's pulse I could tell he was alive but barley. I quickly got into action, and grabbed his thigh and started licking off the blood. I could hear Simon whimper above me, but I held him down by placing my hand on his stomach rubbing circles with thumbs.

He needed to stay calm so I could take the poison out of his body, once the blood was gone. I dove back underwater and got some seaweed then swam back to the surface.

I sat back on the grass with my fin in the water. I put three seaweed gauzes down on his knee, then from my pouch I always carry around that was attached to my waist were my skin meet's the scales of my fin.

From the pouch I took a small vile with yellow paste in it, I took off the cork with my mouth and massaged the wounds on his thighs with it. I know it stung because Simon starter to whimper painfully. Grabbing the seaweeds I wrapped it around Simon's thigh quickly.

"There" I whispered. I then did the same with my arm that was bitten. I moved towards his face my hand rubbing his thigh softly. My other hand moved the wet strands of gold hair from his eyes.

I couldn't help stare at his face…it was so enchanting like calling me forward. When suddenly his face scrunched up in pain, "s-stop" he whispered.

I stopped rubbing his thigh and he whimpered more "t-t-easing" he croaked out.

_Stop teasing?_ I thought then looked down at his leg when something caught my attention, and a fierce blushed came upon my cheeks and I gulped. I had accidently given him a boner.

I looked down at my hand that was rubbing his thigh, what the hell I thought thinking. This never happened. He's not gay so then why does he have a boner.

I heard him talking about that he had left his girlfriend back in New York or wherever he was from. "S-Serena" he whispered.

I narrowed my eyes at him; _I was the one who turned him on! And he was thinking about his girl! He didn't want to be teased then fine!_ I reached down and cupped him through his shorts.

He arched his back slightly and I gave him long heavy strokes. I smirked at his reaction, he was panting slightly. My fingers slipped in his shorts and I teased the golden hair there.

I wrapped my hand around his erection when I saw his eye fluttered. I quickly let go and dove underwater. I heard him get up then curse when he saw his erection.

I chuckled and he muttered "daisies, daises, daises"

"Simon!" I heard a shout, it wounded like Derek. "Yeah" I heard him shout back "where were you?" he demanded "just swimming around and then…I think I hit my head because I can't remember after that only walking up" Simon muttered.

"yeah looks like you had a nice dream" I could hear the amusement in Derek's voice. I knew Simon was blushing "shut up and let's go" he muttered and walked off with Derek following him. Once I knew they were gone, I popped my head back up on the surface then looked around.

Nobody was around so I dove back underwater and swam out of the lake and down the river.

* * *

><p><strong>oh no! now you guys found out what Milo is..haha a sexy Merman *swoons* so yeah...oh and I don't think a Kelpie is part of the Greek Mythology but eh I felt like putting it in. and a animated picture will be posted on my profile to see how it looks like... :) okay so how many of you people want Simon to turn gay and have hot sex with our Milo! I know for one I do! I just love turning Simon gay! :3<strong>


	6. Teaser

**TPOV (tori's)**

I was pissed I mean royally pissed. After I was done clearing up the hairball I walked downstairs and glared at Derek who stared at me confused "what did I do now" he asked in annoyance oh like he didn't know stealing MY kitten "nothing" I spat at him. He raised his eyebrows at me then shrugged and looked back to the TV.

"Hey Tori" dad said coming downstairs with Mr. Saunders, he kissed my cheek then said hello to Derek. They looked out the window and in concern "looks like it's going to rain isn't it" dad said. Mr. Saunders nodded "a big storm as that" he said looking nervous "where's Milo" he said a bit anxious.

Derek looked at him suspiciously, I rolled my eyes he's always suspicious at everyone. "I think he said he was going for a swim" I said getting a brownie from the counter and take a bite out of it. "Oh…okay" he murmured looking out the window again. They moved away and at the moment Simon walked down the stairs a bit flushed.

"What's wrong with you" I asked. Derek snickered and Simon glared at him "nothing" he spat. "What crawled up your butt and died" I said. Simon blushed. "He was probably missing Serenity" Dad said smiling smugly at Simon who flushed even more "Oh dad I can't believe you even you!' he said then sat on the couch sulking

I busted out laughing until I saw Chloe come down the stairs and into Derek's lap, I stopped and glared at him. My glare hardened when she purred when he unconsciously rubbed behind her ear softly.

Then he noticed what he was doing, flushed and shoved her aside. Simon saw this then smirked "at least I'm not going bestiality on a cat." Now that made me bust out laughing even though jealousy was burning deep inside of me.

Chloe walked up to him and 'meowed' I smiled and picked her up and rubbed my cheek against her head and she purred "your so cute" I cooed at her going to sit down next to Simon.

Dad went over and patted Chloe on the head and changed the channel on the TV until the news was one "today we are having a huge change of weather…today was supposed to be a beautiful sunny day turned into a horrible stormy nightmare" the weather man said standing in the rain with a blue poncho on his head.

I sighed and gazed out the window "well that ruined my plans on getting a hot Greek boyfriend" I muttered. Simon, Derek, and dad glared at me. "What!" I exclaimed smirking when they glared at me.

We all screamed when a crack of thunder came right outside of our house. Chloe hissed and jumped over Simon's lap and into Derek's "you have got to be kidding me" I growled and got up to get something from the kitchen to eat.

I rummaged through the _it was a horrid choice to get a kitten _I thought to myself _I hate her Derek can have her _I picked up an pear to eat and walked out and glared at Derek who was hand feeding Chloe a piece of bacon that he was eaten…plus he even shared _his own_ food with her. He never shares food.

The jealousy was literally eating me alive, I wanted her for myself but no. Derek had to bring his big fat head into my business and steal her away from me.

"I'm going upstairs" I muttered walking upstairs and into my bed. I sank into my soft purple comforter…_it's not fair_ I thought before drifting off to sleep the rain pelting my window lulling me to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong> Chloe licked up the salt form my finger tips the after her small snack. I knew dad was watching me curiously but I ignored him. My thumb rubbed the area between her ears then going down her body. She arched her back where my thumb was going down her back then her tail curled around my thumb.

Then I went back up her body to softly rub her ears between my thumb and forefinger. She arched up on her hind legs and placed her tiny white paws on my chest, and moved closer so her little head was against my chest purring contently. I almost laughed at her face, her eye were shut was if she was sleeping.

I touched her ears and she opened her eyes halfway and gazed at me with her deep blue eyes…they looked so human and unnatural. She reached up her feet now on my stomach. Her nails sank into my shirt for support and she lifted herself high and licked my jaw and rubbed her head underneath my chin forcing my head up.

I chuckled softly then my gaze turned to my dad who was with everyone else in the room watching me in amazement. I flushed softly and grabbed Chloe by the ears who hissed in surprise and I put her on the ground.

She cried softly pawing at my leg, I ignored her. She tried bumping her head against my calf but nothing. I was too embarrassed to touch her again. I was showing affection to a _cat_ in front of everyone else

She sat down next to my leg and meowed sadly over and over again, everyone groaned at the noise and covered their ears so did I which was worse cause I had sensitive years.

Finally I picked her up and she piped down and stared up at me innocently. I sighed in relief then glared at her "stupid cat" I muttered, she purred and snuggled up against my stomach.

**just a small teaser! I wanted to see if you guys like this chapter or wanted me to change something in it? sooooo and if you guys liked Tori's jealousy over Derek and the kitten? so please comment/review/flame...anything! oh and if you guys haven't noticed I had finished "Renew My love" so please review on that as well! thanks!**

**~Chlerek is out!**


	7. Showers of Love

**Sooo...here's the full chapter from the last teaser I did. :) and I hope you like it :D and yes i know i haven't been uploading any chapters for a while and I'm so sorry for that. I'm just had a huge writer's block. So yeah...and I'm sort of out if and yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV (tori's)<strong>

I was pissed I mean royally pissed. After I was done clearing up the hairball I walked downstairs and glared at Derek who stared at me confused "what did I do now" he asked in annoyance oh like he didn't know stealing MY kitten "nothing" I spat at him. He raised his eyebrows at me then shrugged and looked back to the TV.

"Hey Tori" dad said coming downstairs with Mr. Saunders, he kissed my cheek then said hello to Derek. They looked out the window and in concern "looks like it's going to rain isn't it" dad said. Mr. Saunders nodded "a big storm as that" he said looking nervous "where's Milo" he said a bit anxious.

Derek looked at him suspiciously, I rolled my eyes he's always suspicious at everyone. "I think he said he was going for a swim" I said getting a brownie from the counter and take a bite out of it. "Oh…okay" he murmured looking out the window again. They moved away and at the moment Simon walked down the stairs a bit flushed.

"What's wrong with you" I asked. Derek snickered and Simon glared at him "nothing" he spat. "What crawled up your butt and died" I said. Simon blushed. "He was probably missing Serenity" Dad said smiling smugly at Simon who flushed even more "Oh dad I can't believe you even you!' he said then sat on the couch sulking

I busted out laughing until I saw Chloe come down the stairs and into Derek's lap, I stopped and glared at him. My glare hardened when she purred when he unconsciously rubbed behind her ear softly.

Then he noticed what he was doing, flushed and shoved her aside. Simon saw this then smirked "at least I'm not going bestiality on a cat." Now that made me bust out laughing even though jealousy was burning deep inside of me.

Chloe walked up to him and 'meowed' I smiled and picked her up and rubbed my cheek against her head and she purred "your so cute" I cooed at her going to sit down next to Simon.

Dad went over and patted Chloe on the head and changed the channel on the TV until the news was one "today we are having a huge change of weather…today was supposed to be a beautiful sunny day turned into a horrible stormy nightmare" the weather man said standing in the rain with a blue poncho on his head.

I sighed and gazed out the window "well that ruined my plans on getting a hot Greek boyfriend" I muttered. Simon, Derek, and dad glared at me. "What!" I exclaimed smirking when they glared at me.

We all screamed when a crack of thunder came right outside of our house. Chloe hissed and jumped over Simon's lap and into Derek's "you have got to be kidding me" I growled and got up to get something from the kitchen to eat.

I rummaged through the _it was a horrid choice to get a kitten _I thought to myself _I hate her Derek can have her _I picked up an pear to eat and walked out and glared at Derek who was hand feeding Chloe a piece of bacon that he was eaten…plus he even shared _his own_ food with her. He never shares food.

The jealousy was literally eating me alive, I wanted her for myself but no. Derek had to bring his big fat head into my business and steal her away from me.

"I'm going upstairs" I muttered walking upstairs and into my bed. I sank into my soft purple comforter…_it's not fair_ I thought before drifting off to sleep the rain pelting my window lulling me to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>DPOV<strong> Chloe licked up the salt form my finger tips the after her small snack. I knew dad was watching me curiously but I ignored him. My thumb rubbed the area between her ears then going down her body. She arched her back where my thumb was going down her back then her tail curled around my thumb.

Then I went back up her body to softly rub her ears between my thumb and forefinger. She arched up on her hind legs and placed her tiny white paws on my chest, and moved closer so her little head was against my chest purring contently. I almost laughed at her face, her eye were shut was if she was sleeping.

I touched her ears and she opened her eyes halfway and gazed at me with her deep blue eyes…they looked so human and unnatural. She reached up her feet now on my stomach. Her nails sank into my shirt for support and she lifted herself high and licked my jaw and rubbed her head underneath my chin forcing my head up.

I chuckled softly then my gaze turned to my dad who was with everyone else in the room watching me in amazement. I flushed softly and grabbed Chloe by the ears who hissed in surprise and I put her on the ground.

She cried softly pawing at my leg, I ignored her. She tried bumping her head against my calf but nothing. I was too embarrassed to touch her again. I was showing affection to a _cat_ in front of everyone else

She sat down next to my leg and meowed sadly over and over again, everyone groaned at the noise and covered their ears so did I which was worse cause I had sensitive years.

Finally I picked her up and she piped down and stared up at me innocently. I sighed in relief then glared at her "stupid cat" I muttered, she purred and snuggled up against my stomach.

"Well…" Simon started but trailed off when Milo came in running inside, his looked like it was damp and scruffy. "What happened" Steve exclaimed running forward and looked atMilo's arm. I looked closer and saw a jagged line running down his forearm to his palm. It was pink and fresh like it happened a few hours ago.

"oh I was walking through the forest and walked into a rose bush...the thorn scarred me" he said chuckling. I glared at him. A thorn bush could not have done that. but I let it go. Then there was something else I saw in Steve's eye. it was sort of a flash of silver then he glared at Milo who glared right back, but it sort of for a second. Thunder boomed and Chloe jumped against my stomach looked everywhere.

I placed a hand on her head calming her down, she flinched but stayed put. Dad went over to the window and sighed "it's raining alot" he said sighing softly. I picked up Chloe who was shaking badly "I'm going upstairs" I said. Dad nodded "okay...but stay away from the window" dad warned. I nodded and walked upstairs.

I placed Chloe on the floor and I shut the door **NA/ haha that rhymes...okay back to the story sorry for interrupting :P **NA/ ****when I looked back I saw Chloe run to my bed and jump on the comfort climbing her way up with her claws than hid underneath the black comforter.

all you could see was a tiny lump on the big bed that was shifting softly sometimes. I walked over to my bed and lifted the comforter, Chloe hissed and to the other side of the bed. I walked over there and picked it up.

Again she hissed and ran to the middle this time. I chuckled and pulled the whole comforter off, I laughed when I saw the reaction to the static electricity to her fur and to my comforter her fur was sticking up in all direction so she looked like a walking puffball with short clumsy legs.

I grabbed her by the stomach just as she was about to run, my nose scrunched up as I held her at arms length "you stink" I muttered then walked over to the bathroom. She hissed and clawed at my arm. I hissed as her tiny nails made a mark on my arm. She fell to the ground and hid underneath my bed.

Ignoring her I walked into the bathroom and filled up the tub a bit with nice warm water then added some bubble bath. I got up and walked over to the bed "Chloeeee" I called. I crossed my arms and looked around the room then took off my shoes leaving me barefoot then climbed on my bed softly so she wouldn't here.

I had a ball of fuzzy yarn on in my hand. I unwrapped it a bit then threw it on the ground in front of the bed. Nothing then I saw a tiny white fluffy head poke out of underneath my bed. I watched as Chloe walked hesitantly towards the ball of yarn. Her body low on the ground...she pawed a string for a few moments before she pounced on it.

Waiting until she was fully distracted I jumped off of the bed and she froze then turned to stare at me. She was tangled up in the yarn so she couldn't get away, I quickly grabbed her and she wailed loudly.

I quickly got the yarn off of her body while walking into the bathroom with her still wailing like a dying crow. I knelt down in front of the tub "hold still" I growled at her. She struggled in my arms and I dumped her into warm water.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it" I taunted smirking down at her and she glared up at. Kneeling down I grabbed a scrub and poured soap in the yellow scrub then washed her body. She stayed still staring up at me well it was more like glaring but in a cute way.

I got the bath water spray and washed off all the soap on her body. I picked her up then put on the tile. I grabbed a black fluffy towel and wrapped her up in it drying her off.I moved the towel off and laughed...again she resembled a walking puff ball.

I chocked back a laugh at body. She hissed and launch at me, I cursed and tripped over my feet and landed in the tub. I opened one eye since the other side of my face was wet and soapy, my ass was wet as well.

Chloe was sitting on my chest looking innocent her head tilted to the side, tail swishing back and forth. I grabbed a towel and wiped my face. I gave her a grin "you little minx" I growled at her laughing.

She walked and purred rubbing her body over my face then hopped off. I sighed and stood up. "Might as well take a bath" I muttered draining the water. Filling it up with fresh warm water. I had some bubbles soap. Taking off my shirt, then my pants. I hooked my thumbs over the waist band of my boxers and turned to Chloe who was staring at me curiously. "Turn around" I growled at her.

She stared at me for a few more minuets then turned around. I took off my boxers and lowered myself into the tub slowly. I sighed and relaxed my arms hanging out of the tub. Chloe meowed and jumped on the ledge and sat down.

I brought up my hand and scratched underneath her chin with my forefinger. "Your such a gorgeous girl aren't you" I cooed at her softly. She tilted her head up and purred her eyes closed.

I pulled my hand down and she stared at me, she walked closer and pawed at the bubbles in the tub but it was a far. I smiled and cupped the bubbles in my hand lead it to her. She watched it curiously then pawed at it.

A few bubbles landed on her paw and Chloe stared at it then gave a low hiss shaking her paw, but nothing happened. She shook her paw again but slipped. Chloe hissed and she fell into the water. I cursed and quickly grabbed her.

She wailed and her claws latched onto my chest. I clenched my teeth but didn't say anything. Chloe was all wet again, I sighed and stared at her "Must you be so curious" I grumbled. I sat up and unplugged the water.

Then I turned on the shower. It sprayed the water on me and the bubbles drifted away. Standing up and leaning my head back with my eyes closed I raked my hand through my hair washing away all the soap.

I looked down and saw Chloe sitting in the far corner. Not wanting to get into the sprinkles of water showering down on me. I smirked and reached down out of the tub to grab my boxers and put them on. Then knelt down and held out my hand.

Chloe stared at then for a moment then walked out of the corner and into the sprinkles of water splashing on us. Once she was close enough, I held her in my hands. Standing up, I held her close "shhh it's just water" I whispered to her softly.

She meowed and I put her down, I grabbed the shampoo as she played with the water. Once I washed my hair, I turned the water off and grabbed a towel wrapping it around my waist. I stepped out then picked up Chloe.

She shook herself and sprayed water all over me. I chuckled and rubbed her head messed it up. Kneeling down I dried her up again with a towel so her fur was only damp. I grabbed my clothes and we walked back to my room. I had to held back a laugh at the walking puff ball.

I took off my wet boxers and put them in my hamper along with my other clothes. I then changed into a clean boxers, jeans, and a gray full sleeves sweater. I grabbed a comb and yanked it through my wet and knotted hair.

Once I was done, I grabbed the brush I had stolen from Tori and brushed it through Chloe's fur. She purred at the feeling, once I was done. She was all smooth and soft and smelled like my shampoo.

I grinned and picked her up, setting her on my bed. She yawned and did a cat stretch and shook her head. I couldn't help but stare, it was the cutest thing I had ever seen. Shaking my head.

There was a knock on my door. Walking over to the door, I opened it and Tori barged in. She picked up Chloe and walked out slamming the door on the way. I just shook my head at her stupid child jealousy act she was playing...I yawned and decided to go to sleep for a while.

* * *

><p><strong>TPOV<strong>

I put a collar on Chloe then the small leash "I'm taking her for a walk" I said. "Did the rain stop" Dad called "yeah like 15 minuets ago" I called back and walked outside. We just walked around for a while, there were some cute guys but non that would want to be with me but only want _something_ from me.

I sighed and went to a small restaurant and ordered a class of Greek Majito with a single tea leaf inside and a few cubes of ice. Taking a small sip and sighed and leaned back against a chair.

"Excuse me" a very husky voice said above me, I looked up and my face heated. In front of me stood a man with olive tone skin, brown hair with bits of light brown in it, and the brightest blue eyes that contrasted against his olive tone skin making it pop out. plus he had a slight stubble

"yeah..." I said. He smiled and knelt down "no cat's allowed" he said pointing to Chloe who was curled up on the seat next to me. "Why she's not doing anything" I said to him. He sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair.

"I'm sorry m'am" he muttered, I huffed "She's not doing anything" I stated tensely. "Fine just make sure she doesn't do anything later on" He grumbled giving Chloe a glare and walking off.

My eyes drifted down his back towards his ass then I blushed and looked down. Shaking my head from the thoughts I took a gulp when somebody walked up to me "hello" Again I looked up and smiled "hey"

the boy smirked and sat down "I'm Troy" he said holding out his hand "Tori" I shaking his hand. "So your knew here?" he asked leaning back against his seat. "Yeah just moved here a few days ago" I muttered.

"Nice" he commented looking me up and down and the only thing I thought was _here we go another boy that wants to get into my pants _"Well I have to go" I said finishing my drink. The man came back and I gave him the money. He nodded his head, he eyed Troy for a second but turned and left.

I stood up and picked up Chloe "here I'll get the door" Troy said getting up, opening the door for me. I nodded a thanks and walked out.

I felt his gaze on my rear and I all wanted to do was punch him in the groin but I held back. "I have to go to home" I muttered. "No we just met" Troy said grabbing my wrist. Chloe hissed at him.

"I'm sorry but I have to go" I growled at him. Troy just smirked and pulled me closer. I let go of Chloe who jumped out of my arms. I withdrew my other hand and was about to go for a punch when a large hand stopped me.

I stared up at the man who glared at Troy "you might want to let the lady go" He said. Troy glared at him and let go of my hand and walk off with his hands in his pocket. "I could have taken care of myself" I glared at him.

He smirked "sure you would have and then what kind of gentlemen would I have been if I let a lady do all the work" he said. "Well that's just sexist" I grumbled crossing my arms. He knelt down and picked up Chloe who purred and rubbed her head against his cheek.

He chuckled "I'm Alexander" he said grabbing my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my palm. I raised my eyebrow at him "Aren't you supposed to kiss the other side" I asked. He smirked "but why would I, the Greek men would usually kiss the palm of his lover or someone close to them" he kissed my palm again "then close the fist" he closed my fist "so that their love would always be with them" he whispered letting go of my hand.

My mouth went dry and I just stared at him in shock and a bit of awe. "Well goodbye" he said handing me Chloe and walked back into the shop. I bit my lip to stop from smiling and walked back home...

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? please review, comment, flame whatever. I felt bad for Chloe so I had to put someone in there for her... :) There'll be more of Milo and Simon in the next chapter :D<strong>


	8. Beach

**well here's another chapter! ^_^ hope you like it :D and like I promise there's going to be more Milo and Simon later on...and Somethings going to happen between Chloe and Derek whooooo! 0.0 wonder what! *gasp* anywhoo...so please enjoy this chapter...even though it's a short one -.-**

* * *

><p>God the whether was changing so much, first it's cold, and then it's raining; now it's hot. I groaned and I lowered the temperature. "Why don't you go for a swim" Dad asked.<p>

It was hot and I just took a cold shower "Fine," I muttered getting up. Tori and Simon had already left "Chloe!" I called. A moment later she came downstairs with my towel in her mouth, halfway down she tripped and rolled down the stairs with the towel wrapping around her.

I sighed and picked up the messy towel ball from the ground and peeled it off of her, Chloe popped her head out and shook it as if coming out of a daze. I laughed walked upstairs; I opened the door to my room.

I put Chloe down on my bed; I left her alone as she played with the towel. Going towards my closet, I changed into my swimming shorts which were black and green plaid. Then I put on a black wife beater on. "Damn" I cursed when I noticed it was smaller and tighter than usual.

I grabbed the towel and Chloe rolled out of it, she landed on her back. Chloe rolled back over and wobbled towards me.

Scooping her up from her belly, I placed her on my chest and she licked my cheek. I smiled at her then placed her back down on the ground. "Oh and you need to put this on" I muttered kneeling back down and putting on a light blue collar around her neck.

I tapped her nose and she nipped my finger affectionately. "Come on let's go now," I said getting up with the towel around my neck. When we reached the stairs, I picked up Chloe just in case she tripped and fell down the stairs.

Once we were done I put her on the ground "dad we're leaving!" I called. "Take this" he said throwing me a bottle of sunscreen. I grumbled and threw it back "I don't need it." He sighed and walked off "fine" he muttered.

We walked out of the house and I saw a few other people walking towards the beach also. On the way down the narrow stone pathway, we stopped and got a cold bottle of water. I knelt down and cupped my hand pouring some water in my hand.

I held it out to Chloe who drank some eagerly, once it was all gone by falling to the floor or to her. I patted her head and stood up.

Once we reached the beach….it was beautiful, it didn't have like brownish yellow sand or dirty brown water. It was actually white sand beaches, and clear blue waters. The water was so clear near the bay you could actually underneath the waves and see the bottom.

And of course the beach was packed; I rented a beach chair an umbrella. I set my large towel on the ground next to my chair and let Chloe lay down on it while I set up the umbrella so it shaded both of us perfectly.

I sat down on the chair and looked around trying to find Tori and Simon. I spotted Simon's head of spiky blonde hair easily.

His arms around two blonde bimbos who laughed at everything he did. "Hey!" a voice called, I looked up to see another blonde bimbo running towards me.

I ignored her "hey" she said in a flirty tone sitting down on the sand next to me. I ignored her and kept on looking for Tori wondering where she was. "Soo…"she trailed off holding out a bottle of sunscreen "could you rub that on my back?" she asked in a suggestive tone.

She sighed and moved closer sitting down on the arm of the chair and touched my arm, I heard a hiss and suddenly Chloe jumped on my chest.

The bimbo screamed in shock and fell off the arm, I couldn't help it. I busted out laughing. The bimbo blushed bright red in anger and humiliation.

"at least help me up" she asked holding out a hand, I smirked "sorry I don't touch trash." The bimbo gasped, then got up and stomped off.

I leaned back against the chair with Chloe purring softly on my chest. When ever a girl would come near us, Chloe would hiss or scratch their hand that would try to touch me.

I looked down at her who looked around then leaned against me when she didn't see anyone else approaching me. I couldn't help it "Jealous much" I taunted with a smirk. She let out a weak growl and scratched my hand that was petting her.

"Ow!" I hissed pulling the bleeding finger to my lips. I glared at her and she meowed softly, I sighed "fine I did deserve that…not really" I muttered to myself.

"Hey bro" I looked up to see Simon with two different bimbo on his arm and one behind him massaging his shoulders.

"Hey?" I grumbled "wanna go for a swim?" he asked. I looked at Chloe "aw come on just leave her…she'll be fine" he whined. The girls giggled at him, I grunted and picked up Chloe and got up putting her down on the chair.

She stared up at me confused "you go I'm coming" I said to Simon who nodded and ran off with the girls giggling running after him.

I knelt down next to Chloe and petted her head "I got to go. I'm promise I'll be back okay" I said. She yawned and laid down on the chair closing her eyes "I'll take that as a yes" I said patting her head before jogging after Simon.

"Hey" I said once I shoulder deep in the water "hey so finally she let you go" he said smirking "yeah…" I grumbled running a hand through my wet hair. "She was tired I think so she just wanted to rest" I said taking a dive then coming back up for hair.

The cold water on my warm skin felt so good. "Derek" he said swimming up to me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "What you need. Are friends or just to get laid" he said. "How about that –" I cut him off "really so what about your girlfriend back home…why are you hanging around with these bimbo?" I asked him with a glare.

Simon shut up and a dark looked passed his face. He mumbled something that I couldn't even hear "Simon please louder" I said.

Pain held his eyes and my face soften up. "Shebrokeupwithme" he said so quickly.

"Slower" I said taking hold of his shoulders. He took a deep breath "she broke up with me" he whispered, pressing his palms in his eyes as if to stop the tears.

"I l-loved her" he chocked out with his teeth clenched.

My heart broke and I wanted to kill that bitch for what she did to him. That's when I got really pissed when I saw a single tear that had escaped and run down his sun kissed cheek. "I t-thought she w-was the o-o-one" he mumbled and more tears fell.

"Simon" I whispered hugging him. The bimbo's around us were 'awwed' or 'I'll be the 'one' for you' Simon chuckled weakly against my shoulder. "Bro you making me look like a pussy" he mumbled.

I let him go and he wiped his tears again. "You going to be okay alone" he said. I shrugged "I'm good, I'm just worried about you" I said smiling.

He grinned and patted my shoulder "thanks Derek but I'll be good" and swam off with his bimbos. I swim around for a while. Until my arms are soar, so I swim back towards shore. I trudge towards my chair. Chloe is sitting on the ground.

I sit down on the chair and grabbed my towel, Chloe jumps off it. I dry my hair with the towel and my body until I'm almost dry.

I lay the towel back down and Chloe sprawls on it comfortably "what you been doing since I was gone?" I ask. She just stared at me then rolled over the damp towel as if trying to cool her. I laughed and she kept on rolling around.

Suddenly I feel a force it my chair, I turn around swiftly to see a volleyball near my feet. "Hey could you pass that?" a guy said. I stand up and toss him the ball "thanks" he said. He turned around and walks a few steps before turning back around.

"Do you want to join? We do need another person" he said smiling. I looked at Chloe who stares at the guy then she walks over to me an purrs, rubbing her body against my legs.

The guys stares at me in disbelief, I laugh nervously "sorry just some random cat that followed me here" I lied.

This is my one shot of finally making friends. I know pathetic right, but like Simon said I need some friends. "Riiight" he drawled "that cat as a collar around her neck" he said smirking. I flushed and glared at Chloe who stared up at me innocently.

"Dude you know what never mind…fucking gay ass" he muttered the last part but of course I heard that. His friends laughed at me.

I glared at them and sat down. Chloe jumped on my thigh and I urge to just shove her off. My fist clenched "There you are" I heard a snobbish voice say above me. I looked up at Tori "come on we're leaving" she said "it's already 6."

I stood up with out picking up Chloe. So she had to jump off before she fell. Simon jogged in later once we were done packing "here you go return these" I said. He nodded and held the umbrella while Tori helped with the chair.

I walked back out of the beach then up the wooden steps and down the road. Once we were isolated I swiftly turned around and glared at Chloe. She stopped and sat down on her rear. I grabbed her by the stomach and ignored her squirming.

Ripping open the wooden/broken door, I stepped in and slammed the door. There were bottles of different colors of salve in here. I placed her on an empty shelve.

She stared at me but I held her by the ears making her hiss in surprise and shock. "What the hell is your problem" I snarled. "Why can't you just leave me alone, you know what leave me alone and go back to Tori, I don't want to see you again near me" I punched the wall next to her leaving a huge dent. Chloe was shaking and she knelt down on her belly. I could see the fear in her eyes and that made me half satisfied and half filled with guilt.

I slammed open the door and grabbed her by the ears and let her go, I put her down and walked off. I didn't hear her following me until I was a good 2 feet away.

Good she understood me and I was going to keep it that way.

Tori and Simon caught up with us "Aww are you sad" Tori cooed at Chloe "its okay we'll go to the beach next time it's hot okay" she said kissing Chloe on the forehead.

I resisted the urge to look at her but my temptation grew, and I glanced at Chloe. Her ears were folded and flat against her head with her tail hanging limp. I couldn't only see the back of her body as Tori cuddled Chloe into her body.

I looked away and we walked home quietly...

* * *

><p>Lunch was quite too quite, Simon was eating to get over his heartbreak. Milo would glance at Simon once in a while then blush. Tori was in a daze and it sort of scared me so I didn't even bother asking what's going on with her.<p>

Dad just kept on glancing at me a bit worried _"what"_ I mouthed at him, he shrugged and looked away. Steve glanced at Milo the same way dad was looking at me. I gulped down the last scoop of my pasta in my mouth and got up mumbling "I'm done"

Dad and Steven nodded, I put my plate in the sink then walked towards the stairs. I froze and looked down, Chloe looked up at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like forever but was really a few seconds.

Chloe walked towards me, well I thought she walked towards me but she actually when past me. I followed her with my eyes, her ears flat against her head, tail limp and dragging on the floor. I sighed and walked upstairs.

I pulled out a book and started to read hoping that will get my mind off of things...

* * *

><p><strong>SPOV<strong>

_stupid whore_ I thought as I read the text message over again.

**Simon. Im sry bt this relationship**

**wnt work out. w r ovr.**

**~Serena**

**AN/ okay I read my story and I accidentally used the name serenity in the last chapter but just in case Simon's ex name is Serena AN/  
><strong>Tears threatened to spill out of my eyes but I held back and threw my phone against the wall, I wiped my eyes. "Simon" I heard a masculine voice come from the door. Confused I walked towards the door and opened it.

"M-milo!" I stammered in shock, he gave me a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey" he said grinning. _I didn't know he had __dimples_ I thought "Sup" I said trying to keep my cool.

"Nothing, I heard a band and was wondering what it was" he said. I blushed slightly "uh sorry I threw my phone" I mumbled. Milo raised an eyebrow and looked at me in an amused expression.

I opened the door, he walked in and went to sit down on my bed. "So" he said clapping his hand on his thighs "wanna hang out today" he said. "Sure" I said grinning. He smiled and walked over to tap my nose "then get dressed. I'll be waiting downstairs" he said and left.

I rubbed my nose trying to ignore the sparks that ran through my body. I put on a pair of dark jeans, a yellow and black plaid shirt, I mussed up my hair and walked outside.

Milo as he said was waiting for me downstairs, he smiled and opened the door for me "today is the Dionysian festival" he said as we walked down the path towards the city. "Dionysian?" I asked.

He smirked and leaned down towards me "the god of wine" he whispered and kept on walking leaving me a bit flustered. I quickly caught up with him and for some reason I think this is going to be a hell lot of trouble.

* * *

><p><strong>0.0 oh no! what do you mix two hot gay guys and a festival full of whine! gha! hot smutty sex that's what! eeeek! and aww poor Chloe :'( *tears* Derek's got a lot of groveling to do!<strong>

**Comment/review/flame or whatever you guys want! XD**


	9. Date?

**Blah! yup that's about it... :) enjoya!**

* * *

><p>Rolling over I noticed that it was 7pm, I groaned. This weekend was so boring…I really want school to start already. Thank god today is Sunday after that one more day and school starts.<p>

There was a knock on the door "yeah" I grunted. Tori opened it "I'm going to the Dionysus festival" she said. I sat up straight "No!" I growled at her.

"Whyyyy" she whined "Milois taking Simon" she said, I growled at her. "You could get drunk" I growled at her. She pouted, "I want to show Chloe around" Tori said.

I froze at the name "fine," I whispered. She squealed and ran off. I got up and trudged out of my room then outside. I reached the forest and got down on all fours, after a few minuets of agony I was finally a wolf. I yawned and stretched slightly shaking my head. I just jogged around the forest for some exercise.

I went towards the lake for a quick swim, but skidded to a stop when I saw Chloe just lying on the ground, her flat, one of her paws in the water.

_Sure she wanted to show Chloe around what a fat lie_ I thought what Tori said earlier

_Wait a minuet_ I thought, _Chloe's mad at me in human form but not in wolf form she doesn't even know who I am_ smirking mentally I take a few steps towards her.

I stopped when she yawned then walked back towards her, I stood above her. Chloe rolled over and stared at me, I was shocked to see her eyes not shinning with happiness; the usual spark in them was lost. I knelt down and nudged my nose with her.

She stood up and sat down next to me, her ears still flat on her head. Frowning I reached forward and licked the side of her head.

Chloe just stared at me; I leaned in closer so our noses were touching and whined. She leaned forward and nuzzled her body against my chest and that was it. She didn't do anything else, frowning I gently picked her up by the scruff of the neck.

She didn't protest just let herself hang there; I walked out of the forest onto a sidewalk. I put her down; I walked down towards the city. She followed me close; people were parting all over the streets. I heard her stomach growl then mentally slapped Tori for got feeding her.

I looked around and noticed a little den, I nudged Chloe towards it. We crossed the street with out the getting our tails stepped on. No joke there was drunken people everywhere and it was only in the afternoon

I walked in through the back way... **A.N/ (Okay it's like Lady and the tramp area here okay ;) just a better way to visual this) A.N/ **and scratched on the door.

A person walked up behind the door and screeched. I whined and lowered myself on my belly. _I swear this better cheer her up. I'm acting like a freaking puppy for her _The guy stared at me in shock.

"Oh my Achilles heels" the guy said "there's a pooch behind my door" I growled. "Uh hehe a wolf" he corrected himself. I grunted and stood back up again. "Alexander!" the guy called.

Another guy came up he looked to around 20 or something. With brown hair that was mixed with a brighter brown, light blue eyes with an olive tone skin.

He smiled at me "well what do you know a wolf with his girl" he said chuckling stepping out and kneeling down. He put his hand out towards Chloe who walked towards him and nuzzled her nose into his hand.

"Looks like this wolf took his girl on a dinner date" he said smirking at me. I grunted, he stood up "Aric" Alexander said standing up on full height. "Get this wolf a meal" he said walking back inside. Aric nodded and walked back in the kitchen with Alexander.

Aric came back out with a small table, a dark purple cloth covering it, a vase with a simple rose and a basket of fresh warm rolls.

I was already drooling, Alexander came out with two plates full of smoked rabbit, and lamb chops. I licked my lips and stood up barking loudly.

Aric laughed "look he's so hungry" he said patting Chloe on the head and walked back into the kitchen with Alexander. I immediately dug into my rabbit.

Once I was finished I looked over at Chloe who only had eaten the leg of the rabbit, I lapped up some water from the bowl that was next to me. I had no idea where that came from probably I was too busy eating the rabbit.

Once I was finished I whined and nudged her nibbling on her ear. She purred and licked my cold wet nose. I snorted and moved away, I started chewing lamb chops

I looked at Chloe but she was just looking off at distance, I went back to nibbling her ear, this time she let me. I pulled away and she caught my ear giving it a tug.

I snorted a laugh and tugged my ear out of her mouth and licked her cheek. She looked at my plate then back at me; I looked back too and whined.

My food was all gone and I was still hungry. I looked back at Chloe who had one of her chops in her mouth and handed it to me. I snorted and pushed it back at her. Chloe put it down near my feet and meowed at me.

I grumbled and leaned down starting chewing on the meat, thinking it was supposed to be the opposite way. I know Chloe loved the movie "Lady and the Tramp" I saw her and Tori watching it once so I decided to do something like that.

Looking over at Chloe who was stood up to do cat stretch with a yawn, my eyes softened at the sight of that. My ear swiveled to the sound of footsteps, we both looked towards Alexander walking towards us.

He knelt down and patted Chloe on the head, his friend came over and picked up the dirty dishes and ran back inside. Alexander stood up "go on and carry on with your date" he said and walked back inside.

_A date!_ He thought this was a date! Grumbling I stood up and nudged Chloe out of the area, we both walked around for a while until I saw something I didn't want to see. I quickly grabbed Chloe from the nape of the neck and ran the other direction as fast as I could.

The guy behind me yelled and ran faster, I grunted and picked up my legs to go faster and harder, he was a freaking dog catcher.

I want to turn around and yell _'Do I look like a freaking dog and does this white ball of fur look like a dog_'

But of course I couldn't so I just ran and turned the corner the last second bumping into a steamy kiss between to lovers.

My jaw dropped and I accidentally dropped Chloe to the floor who hissed up at me. Right there in front of me wasMiloand Simon in a passionate kiss.

Milo had his arms wrapped around Simon's neck while Simon had his arms wrapped aroundMilo's waist. Simon was taller than Milo but leaner, while asMilowas a half foot shorter and a bit more muscular than Simon.

They both were dry humping together while Simon's back was pressed against the wall, then I felt something between on my tail, looking over my shoulder I saw Chloe pawing at my swishing tail as if it was a toy to play around with.

I inwardly smiled as she attached herself onto to my tail.

I wanted to laugh as I raised my tail with Chloe still stuck on it, my tail was over my back and she let go.

Her nails digging into my shoulders, I turned around and walked around them towards the party.

We both just walked around watching people getting drunk making themselves look like fools. I looked up to see the sun was setting, Chloe jumped off my back and watched as a couple were singing and dancing.

She still looked sad though, I grumbled and looked around for something to make her feel happy.

My eyes traveled around the area when I saw something interesting, a lady selling single yellow roses, she had a little girl with her who was giving out the flowers to the people who wanted one.

I walked up to her and whined lowering myself on to my belly; the girl giggled taking the last yellow flower from her basket handing it to me. I stood up quickly snapping my teeth around the tripped stem.

The girl patted my head then walked off after her who I guess what her mother. I ran the other direction to find Chloe but she wasn't there where I left her.

In panic, I searched for her through the streets. Weaving through people's feet with a yellow rose in my mouth.

A guy blew a whistle and everyone rushed towards the beach, I yelped and almost dropped my rose when somebody stepped on my tail. I growled at the snobbish looking girl who freaked out that there was a wolf on the street but was to drunk to say anything.

Once the street was cleared and everyone was down near the beach, I followed them shortly afterwards wondering what was going on. I stopped when I saw a large grassy slop and on top of that was a white ball of fur, rolling my eyes I jogged over behind her, and then dropped the rose in front of her.

Chloe jumped obviously startled by my sudden action, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes then down at the yellow rose. She leaned down to sniff it then wrinkled her nose sneezing gently, I barked out a laugh at this and then again she sneezed.

A sudden gust of wind blew and the rose flew off towards the ocean, Chloe mewed softly then jumped when a crack was heard above us.

We both looked to see everyone clapping and cheering at the fireworks down at the beach, a few bone fires were lit up and people were dancing around them drinking lots and lots of wine while the fireworks rang above us. A few people dressed in little clothes were doing flame throwers for a show, some even twirled flamed up sticks, flipping them in the air while catching them in a weird pose.

I settled down on my belly and was about to place my head between my front legs when Chloe jumped right in between them snuggling up into my chest a soft purr rang through her body vibrating off of mine.

I inwardly smirked and placed my hand down on my left paw watching the fireworks blast into colorful colors before our eyes. After a few minuets, I looked down to see Chloe sleeping peacefully curled up against my chest.

I gave out a small yawn as well, I was so tired and it was around 9 and I had to sleep to wake up to for school. Picking her up with my teeth and walked back towards the house. It was a really long walk and I couldn't walk any further, but I had to. What if I woke up and see a naked teenage boy sleeping with a kitten. Yeah that's a sight you never see

I finally reached the house and climbed on the back stairs jumping through on of the hallway arch windows. I walked until I reached my door, thankfully I didn't close it shut and walked right in then closed it when my back leg. I gently placed Chloe on my bed then went into my closet and changed back into human form. I quickly put on a pair of clean boxers and went to bed falling straight asleep once my head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>Earlier before when Derek saw Milo and Simon kissing! ~~~~~ SPOV (Simon's)<strong>

We were walking down the street, laughing at the horribly drunk people "so uh can I ask you a question" he said looking up at me, I nodded "why'd you through your phone at the wall?" he asked.

I sighed and knew this question was going to come up anyways might as well get rid of it. "My girlfriend from New York broke up with me cause she can't handle a long distant relationship" I said.

"Oh" Milo murmured "That's horrible...she's a bitch then" he said bluntly, I laughed a bit "yeah sure...plus she didn't satisfied me" I said walking into a that had little ocean style theme. "Like in sex" he again in blunt tone while fingering a shell bracelet.

I blushed fiercely and turned away from his piercing gaze and nodded. He gave a small 'ah' I turned to look at him then noticed that there was a tiny smirk on his face. My eyes narrowed at him but didn't say anything.

A loud crash was heard behind us and a girl yell "stupid bitch" We turned to see a girl around my age and a college looking girl who looked pissed off. "What it's not my fault you're boyfriend likes me!" the little girl said to the older girl.

The older one jumped the little one and scratched the pull on her hair. I smirked _a perfect cat __fight_ I thought. The little one however grabbed the older one's hair and kicked her in the shine who yelled out in pain.

The little one immeditetly straddled the older one and started to chock her. "Hey ladies!" Milo yelled going in between them. I pouted and crossed my arms glaring at him, "Milo!" the little one yelled jumping off the older one and hugged him.

I glared harder if I could "hey Pixie" he said examining the long scratch on her face "you know this bitch!" the older one said pointing to Pixie who stuck her tongue out at the college girl.

Milo nodded "and you might want to leave, I can call the police on you" he said giving the girl a hard glare. She huff and stomped off then grabbed a cup of whine and drowned that down.

"Thank god you're here, I would have killed her" Pixie said in a joking way. Milo laughed "well what happened" he asked.

"Okay so I was helping with my grandma over here, when a couple walks in. The boy starts checking me out and starts openly flirting with me, while his girlfriend standing right there. I however don't flirt back and he thinks it's somehow 'cute' but I easily tell him to back off. So then he makes these stupid lines like 'have I seen you before' or like 'you're eyes remind me of someone...someone special' I'll tell you boys these days are so stupid" she huffed. "So while the girl buys her little charm bracelet. The guy walks off saying that he's going to get some ice-cream. Then this bitch is all over my face saying that I flirted with her boyfriend and called me a 'stupid bitch'...and yeah well you know what happened" she said finishing taking a deep breath.

Milo smirked and ruffled her midnight blue hair "well you take care okay and if you need anything, I'll help okay" he said then the girl's dark green eyes trained to me and narrowed "who's he" she hissed.

"He's been listening to our conversation this whole time" she shrieked. I winced "he's my friend, his name is Simon" Milo said quickly before the girl could jump me. "Oh" she murmured then looked me up and down. "He's cute in a lost little boy type of way" she said and patted Milo on his cheek "anyways did you guys need anything" she said putting a cap back on her head and walked behind the counter of the store.

"Uh no I was just looking around" I murmured then my eyes trained on a old style book behind her on a stand, it was brown with and in the middle was a little weird looking shape and in the shape of a tiny mermaid sitting on a rock. "What's that?" I asked pointing behind her, she looked over her shoulder and smirked "that my friend is what you call a book...maybe you have heard of them" she said sarcastically.

**Picture of book on my profile and yes the mermaid isn't on the book but I felt like putting it on**

I gave her a glower to which she smirked at "I know it's a book but what kind of book" I said. She sighed and looking very uncomfortable "it's about uh m-m-mer-people" she said fiddling with a pencil in her hand.

"Oh" I said, nothing interesting but something kept on urging me to get it. "How much" I asked, from the corner of my eye I saw Milo stiffen and look at me in shock while Pixie paled "hehehe Um uh well you see it's not on sale" she said.

"Oh but then why does it sale clearance on the top of the shelve" True enough the word clearance was written on top of the shelve. "Uh um hehe sorry whoops it's um 30 Euros" she said.

I smirked "I'll take it" handing her the money. Pixie picked up the book as if it was a prize possession and wrapped it up softly in wrapping paper then placed it in a bag "here you go" she murmured taking the exact change from my hand while putting the back in other hand.

"Thank you" I said walking out of the store with a dazed Milo behind me. "You sure you want the book...merpeople are just a legend you know" he said looking hesitant.

"I'm sure" I smiled, a lady come up to me and handed me a bottle of whine "here take this...I too drunk" she slurred and collapsed on a drunken man who smile at her then whispered in her ear, she giggled as they ran into a small shed.

I gagged "that's just gross, I mean seriously they don't even know each other" I murmured then took a sip of whine "hmm this is not bad actually" I murmured taking another sip. Milo chuckled and grabbed the bottle from me and drank up easily "that's how you drink it not sip by sip" he said.

I frowned then grabbed the bottle and drank the whole thing...and that's how we ended up drunk near a small shed in a banded alleyway on the floor against the door. "You have nish hair" Milo slurred playing with my hair.

I chuckled "you have nish eyes" I slurred back petting his cheek with my hand, he giggled and moved in closer "I have a secrete" he whispered in my ear. "Hmmm what is it" enjoying the feeling of his lips brushing the shell of my ear as he talked. "I'm gay" he purred traveling his hand down my chest.

I groaned when he cupped lower regions which immeditetly hardened at his touch. I panted as he gave me long heavy strokes, I leaned against the shed my legs spread wide as Milo sat between them giving me even harder strokes. I cried out, my eyes rolling at the back of my head.

"Oh god" I murmured, He chuckled and stood up. I pouted and stared at him "stand up" I did and he stared at me then wrapped his arm around my neck and whispered "I'm going to kiss you" I nodded and kissed me hard.

* * *

><p><strong>NPOV (narrator)<strong>

Simon was too drunk to understand what was going on so he just went with it wrapping his own arms around Milo's waist. Pulling him closer, Milo groaned as their erection rubbed against each other.

Simon panted in his Milo's mouth while grinding there lower regions, Milo groaned then kissed Simon again. Simon's back was against the door and they were a hiss but were too distracted to see what was going on.

Milo's hand went down and cupped Simon's bottom, Simon hissed when Milo gave him a squeeze. The door suddenly opened behind them and they stumbled in. Quickly they discarded their clothes.

Again they were at with each other but this time naked, Simon moved Milo against the wall, "bend a little a bit" Simon whispered in Milo's ear.

Milo bend a bit so that his bottom was in the air, Simon grabbed his hips and spat on his hand lubricating the puckered hole. "Ready" he moaned, Milo just groaned and grabbed on to the shelve that was in front of him.

Milo cried out in pain as Simon slammed in to him. They both stilled for a few minutes relaxing into the position, then Milo moved a bit. Simon hissed, he pulled out then slammed back in.

Milo groaned as Simon pounded furiously in him. One of the hand that was on his hips moved down to grab his length and pump it as the same speed as Simon pounded into Milo.

"so close" Simon whispered as is breathing un evened as well as his speed. Simon ran his thumb across the slit of Milo's cock who shouted a curse as he came into Simon's hand. Simon bit into Milo's shoulder as he came in him.

They both rode each other's high off and slowed down. Simon immeditetly passed out once he pulled out of Milo.

Milo stared at Simon then pulled on his clothes, he wasn't drunk he acted drunk. He wanted to be fucked by Simon. He guess his urges got the best of him, all day he's been fighting off his hormonal urges against Simon.

Milo dressed up Simon and carried him back to the house, it was dark and everyone was probably asleep, only a few night drunkers were out near the beach. He walked towards the back and up the steps then into the house.

He walked as quietly as he could towards Simon's bedroom, opening it then placing Simon on the bed. Then ran off to his bedroom, he slept with a blush on his face and even more difficult urges to control

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it took so long to upload, I lost my flashdrive and couldn't find it then all I night I tried to find it. Finally I found it, underneath my dog leo's bed. The sneaky bastard ;) oh well so here you guys go and I'm sorry if it's short and I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't good enough...that's all I got -.-<strong>

**please comment/review/flame...eto hehe don't flame if you guys do please just send me PM thank you! mwha mwah! lova ya! um no homo -.-**


End file.
